


Rookie Initiation

by kingmalkin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Lapdance, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmalkin/pseuds/kingmalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan MacKinnon's friends tricked him into going to a gay bar in Denver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rookie Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that it's probably illegal for 18 year olds to be in strip clubs. Possibly i don't know I didn't look it up, I just wrote it.

This can’t be right. Nathan is standing at the edge of the street underneath a light post. His broad form is illuminated in golden light. Every time he looks down at the address on his phone, a multitude of shadows are cast across his face. No...no, this is right. He clears his throat and peers back up at the church standing before him. A rainbow of lights are flashing on the church’s walls which gives Nathan more reason to investigate. His friends had told him that this was the hottest strip club in Denver. They promised they’d meet him here, but he didn’t see any of the hulking bodies that were his friends.  


_Okay, uh...I might as well see how it is._ The DU freshman slowly strolls up the sidewalk to the front doors. No one but men are walking in and Nathan sees that as a good sign, propelling him to walk faster. He rolls his shoulders back and tries to relax but every breath he takes is shaky. Why is he so nervous? Shouldn’t he be jumping for joy? Shouldn’t he be itching to get his first lap dance of the night? Maybe his big blue eyes are so wide because that lap dance will be the first lap dance of his entire life. One would think that Nate, being an 18 year old boy, would find someway of getting to a strip club in his high school days. Wrong.  


He trails behind a group of extremely loud men who already seem drunk off their asses. _This must be the second club they’ve hit..._ Nathan frowns to himself, self-consciously looking over his shoulder. He must look so weird, being the only one without a friend. _This is a stupid idea. I’m goin’ home._ But before he can turn around, the bouncer at the front ushers him in with a firm hand on his back. The doors peel away to reveal flashing lights of multiple colors and deafening, lusty music. But Nate notices something different, something oddly compelling and off putting at the same time. Both the exotic dancers and clubgoers are only men.  


_Oh, god. I’m in a gay club!_ Nathan’s already extremely wide eyes widen even more. He tries his best to keep his cool while he figures out what to do. _What do you mean you have to think through this, MacKinnon? Just walk out the door! You have two legs, use ‘em!_ Nate bites down on his lower lip before spinning on his heels, making a beeline for the double doors he came through.  


“Where do ya think you’re going, stud?” There’s a hand on his shoulder and he assumes it belongs to whoever spoke to him. Well, he thinks they were speaking to him.  


He can’t move so he reluctantly looks over his shoulder to find an extremely handsome man. Blonde hair, or what he thinks Nate can’t tell with the lights, is swept back in wavy wisps. His jawline is cut so sharp that he could probably use it as a weapon. His lips are pulled back in a large grin, allowing Nathan to see two perfect rows of pearly white teeth. _This man looks like a God….Wait…_  


“You okay? You look shell-shocked…” He trails off before laughing heartily, “I get it now. You must be a new timer. A rookie, eh?”  


Nathan squares his shoulders and shakes the man’s hand off. He furrows his brow as he responds, “No, actually. I’m leaving before I can even be a rookie.”  


The man looks crestfallen and his own broad shoulders sag. But then he’s laughing again. “Oh, you got punked, then. Your buddies gave you the wrong address, huh?”  


Nate stubbornly nods. He doesn’t want to talk to this guy, no matter how good he looks. He just wants to get out of there as fast as he can. This is when Nathan decides to look at the rest of him. He’s wearing one of those Bro Tanks with tight, sparkly, golden shorts to match. They squeeze his thighs tautly as well as his- _STOP! Eyes up, MacKinnon. You are not gay._  


“I guess I should introduce myself. I mean, I don’t normally do that with customers but you aren’t a customer. Besides, you’re pretty cute when you’re angry. The name’s Gabriel Landeskog but please, call me Gabe,” He bows dramatically, giving Nathan the perfect few of the way his shoulders flex underneath his skin. Nathan’s eyes roll down the man’s spine to the small of his back before he’s mentally undress- _NOT GAY!_  


Gabe snaps back up and offers his hand to shake. MacKinnon hesitantly takes it. “Nathan MacKinnon,” He grumbles.  


Due to the lack of change in Nathan’s attitude, Gabe’s lips pucker into a frown, his blue eyes wavering with mock grief. “Come on, Nathan. Loosen up a little. I know it’s not what you expected but maybe, I don’t know, try it out? Let me give you one little dance and if you don’t like it, I’ll let you go,” He whined.  


Nathan couldn’t believe this guy. He was actually trying to get him to stay. And Nathan was actually considering staying. Gabe had done something to convince the freshman to stay but all he had done was talk to him. Heaving an extremely hefty sigh, MacKinnon rolled his eyes, “Fine. Just one small dance and that’s it. Then I’m leaving and you can’t stop me.”  


Gabe’s face lit up as he then twined his hand with Nate’s, pulling him through the crowd of dancers to the back of the club. All the while, he was shouting over his shoulder, “You won’t regret it, rookie! I’m the best dancer here! That’s why they made me captain.”  


Gabe’s talking a million miles an hour ahead of him but Nate’s not paying attention. He’s too busy focused on the erotic dancers grinding their hips against poles nearby. He finds himself mesmerized by the movement of their lower half, wondering how a man as big as Gabe is able to do something like that. If Nate tried to do anything like that, he’d look like a laughing stock.  


Nathan finds himself getting pulled through a door into a hallway of several rooms where he assumes other lap dances and sexual activities are going on. _I sound like a prude. Man up, MacKinnon._ He feels like he’s been walking for miles until Gabe finally pushes him through another door. The pair find themselves standing beside each other, shoulder to shoulder, in quite a large room. There’s a bed big enough to fit a ten man orgy in it in the middle, dressed in dark sheets that look extremely comfortable. Beside the bed, in the corner closest to MacKinnon, is a black Loveseat and a night stand.  


“Okay, the bed or the Loveseat?” Gabe asks, pointing between the two.  


Nathan shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter to me.”  


Gabe sighs and nods, ushering Nathan to the bed. “Sit down here. And calm down, rookie. Relax your shoulders. I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to do. Do you want a safe word to make you feel better?”  


Nathan, like the big indecisive and terrified baby he is, agrees and eagerly nods his head.  


“Okay. The safeword can be something easy, like where you’re from. That good for you, Nathan?” Gabe’s voice is soft and welcoming, putting Nathan’s troubled heart and mind at rest. But he still can’t stop shaking. “Where ya from, kid?”  


“Canada.”  


Gabe’s lips twist into a slightly toothy smirk, “Is Canada good for the safeword then?” Nathan nods. “Then let’s get started. I’ll be easy on ya. It’s your first time, anyways.”  


Nathan clears his throat and curls his fingers into the sheets, gripping them tightly. _Oh, wow. These sheets are so soft and nice. I wouldn’t mind having these in my dorm._ His mind is rambling on and on about bedspread as he tries to distract himself from something other than Gabe, who starts to undress. He strips his torso of the Bro Tank but leaves the golden shorts. Nathan’s sweating now. _Oh, God. This is actually happening. I’m not gay. I swear I’m not gay._  


His grip tightens as Gabe approaches with a swivel to his hips. The tight fabric outlines his cock, creating a large bulge between his thighs. Nathan can’t stop staring and Gabe notices with a laugh. “Eyes up here, big boy,” Gabe croons, his voice rough. The tips of Gabe’s fingers are on his knees as he leans down. His lips find the edge of his ear before dancing their way across the underside of his jaw to his neck until Nathan’s shirt keeps him from going anywhere else.  


The man’s breath is hot against Nathan’s skin and it makes his spine crawl with shivers of unwanted pleasure. This is not how his night was supposed to go. How the hell did he find himself here, getting kissed on by another man? He grits his teeth as Gabe pulls away and turns around. He lowers his ass onto Nathan’s lap while moving the rookie’s hands to the edges of his hips. The boy’s fingers curl into his muscle and hook onto the bone roughly and Gabe grunts. “Easy there, killer. Just relax,” He murmurs. Nathan finds himself listening to the man, releasing his tight grip and sagging his shoulders to the best of his ability.  


“Just breathe, Nathan. Remember our safeword. You can always tell me to stop,” Gabe reassures him, casting an affectionate blue eyed gaze over at him. He then leans back into the boy, his spine curving to fit against his abdomen. Gabe’s head falls into the crook of Nathan’s shoulder while his eyes close. Nathan, for some strange reason, thinks that this is the most he’s going to get but when Gabe applies pressure to his lap and starts to roll his hips back and forth, the butterflies launch into a frenzy inside his stomach. But he doesn’t fight Gabe. In fact, he welcomes him. He slowly leans his head against the dancer’s, releasing a breath of relief through his nose. It feels so good and he can’t help but wonder how everything else felt.  


Nathan can feel the edge of Gabe’s balls barely rubbing against the length of his slightly erect cock. He can’t contain himself and gasps, pulling his head back to expose his neck. Gabe takes this opportunity to place small kisses across the skin, causing Nate to smile loosely. But it falters when the man stands, leaving his lap cold and vacant. Gabe laughs, “Don’t worry, rookie. I’m not leaving.” He straddles Nate’s lap, squeezing their thighs together before resuming his grinding. This time, Nate can feel Gabe’s cock on his and the sensation tingles throughout his body.  


Nate’s hungry now. The fear died out and in its place came that same boldness that allowed him to jump off of his roof in the 8th grade. He grips Gabe’s sides and places his lips on his neck, sucking and nipping and tonguing at his skin. He tastes so good; the sweat and cologne of the club from earlier that night mingling with his tastebuds. Another chuckle trickles from Gabe’s stomach. It’s a clear sign that the rookie wants more.  


The so-called captain slides down the boy’s legs until he’s resting his ass on his knees. He paws at Nate’s hard dick, palming it firmly through the fabric of his jeans. With each rough stroke, MacKinnon’s muscles tense in euphoria. He begins to pant, causing Gabe to smirk with heavy-lidded eyes, “Tired already? Man, rookie, you’re easy.” When he notices a deep red splash over the boy’s cheeks, he gets giddy. He hooks a finger into his shirt collar, tugging it as a hint that he wants it to come off. “Are you that red all over?”  


Nate leans back and gives the stripper the permission to undress him. Nervous sweat glistens across his bare chest which Landeskog then kisses away. His tongue ever so lightly plays with the tips of his nipples, fingers rubbing the head of his cock through his jeans. Nate’s out of breath and the sight of it get’s Gabe high. He starts to unzip his pants but the boy’s hand pushes him away and he frowns.  
Nate looks terrified that he might have made the wrong move but he rushes to explain, “I-I want to reward you, I guess? I mean, for what you’re d-doing.” His lisp is more evident than before. It comes out when he’s nervous.  


Gabe’s appalled. He’s never been rewarded the whole time he’s been in this business, which is a pretty long time. Long enough to make him the captain, anway. Now he starts blushing as he gets off of Nate, feeling a little strange for having sat there so long. “Okay, MacKinnon. Do your worst.”  


Nathan feels a little better as he takes control, maneuvering Gabe to take his position on the bed and falling between his thighs. He fingers his golden shorts, pulling them down mid-thigh, until his slightly hardened cock is in his free hand. As soon as he wraps his hand around Gabe’s length, the erotic dancer gasps and bites down on his lip. He’s staring down at MacKinnon expectantly, wondering what the first timer would do next. If he’s not gay, this would be his first blowjob. Something told Gabe that he’d be very good at it, with experience or without.  


The rookie pumps Landeskog’s erection slowly, stopping every now and then to thumb his head in circles. Nate keeps his eyes on Gabe’s the whole time his stroking him, even when he leans forward to take the dick in his mouth. His lips fit almost perfectly around the tip, his tongue, well, tonguing the slit. He sucks him off hard, his head bobbing up and down. Gabe can tell he’s trying his best to swallow all of him without gagging but it’s not quite working. With a breathless voice, he urges Nate to stop if it’s making him uncomfortable. “The gagging, I mean. Don’t stop everything else. I don’t want you to choke,” He smirks and winks.  


When Nate resumes, fitting as much of Gabe as he can into his mouth, Gabe can’t help but stand and buck his hips into him. He thrusts back and forth quickly, enjoying the way Nathan lets his tongue stay in place, sliding up and down the underside of his cock with every pump. The man’s fingers tangle with the boy’s hair, holding his head in place while he arches his own back. He stares at the ceiling with his blue eyes laden in lust. He could only imagine how good the younger boy’s ass would feel, wrapped tightly around his erection.  
This time, Gabe is stuttering, “N-Nate?” He’s having a hard time catching his breath. When he looks down at the rookie, he sees that he’s staring back up at him while still sucking. “I don’t e-exactly know how to word this b-but-” For once, the captain is speechless  


Nathan drops Gabe’s cock with a slurp that would sound unattractive anywhere but this isn’t anywhere. Gabe almost collapses with the rough release but manages to keep himself standing, sliding his hands down the boy’s face to cup his chin. Nathan already knows what he wants to ask so he nods his head in his palms. He’s completely confident now. He trusts Gabe will be gentle and soothing the whole entire time. “Yeah, Captain.”  


Landeskog urges MacKinnon to his feet with a childish sense of excitement before his mind is telling him to calm down. Nate let’s the older man direct him to the bed but finds himself getting shoved off. “No, wait,” Gabe murmurs. He settles himself on the mattress as if Leonardo DiCaprio was going to draw him in the Titanic, his mouth wearing one of those goofy grins. “Ready, darling.”  


Nate can’t help but laugh as he crawls towards him, stopping briefly to kiss the tip of Gabe’s cock. He doesn’t respond because he doesn’t know how to. All he does is push Gabe onto his back, quite roughly, and place himself just on top of him. Gabe looks to him with a condom in his hand but he shakes his head. Not yet. “You’ll have to wait a little longer, darling,” The rookie grunts. Gabe groans and lets his head plummet to the surface of the bed.  


His rest is short lived the moment he feels the hot length of Nathan’s cock against his, rubbing up and down, up and down. The boy’s hands grip Gabe’s thighs for support while he continuously grinds their cocks together, slowly and gently. He wants to leave the captain breathless again. Gabe’s eyes are swimming and his head becomes dizzy the moment Nathan’s head is tossed back, lips parted to the ceiling. The man stretches his hand forward to hold both dicks in his hand, pressing them harder together. Nathan slides his cock against the fingers of Gabe’s hand as well his erection, pushing out the first moan of the night. That sets Gabe off.  


“No. I need you now, MacKinnon.”  


But Nathan doesn’t stop grinding, even when the stripper is fitting the condom onto himself. It’s difficult at first since every time he gets it halfway done, the head of Nathan’s dick pushes it back up. Finally, he manages to slip the whole thing on, and when he looks back up at him, the rookie’s smirking down. “Wipe that grin off your face, kid.”  
“Make me.”  


And with that, Nate lifts himself up, giving the captain the opportunity to position himself underneath him. The boy slowly lowers himself, unable to keep his gasps quiet. Gabe’s mouth is parted in a sloppy ‘o’ as soon as his ass is resting on his hips. He had assumed right. Nathan’s ass is so tight and it feels so good, hugging his cock like that. “Holy shit. You feel so good, rookie.”  


Nathan, still a newbie at this, stares down at the stripper, his eyes half-lidded. “What do you want me to do, Gabe?” He croaks out, most of his words forced out with a whisper.  


“Just fucking ride me,” He orders.  


Nate obliges. He lifts his ass up and down, his fingers spread out against Gabe’s abs. He starts out slow because he’s still not comfortable with the whole dick-inside-my-ass thing but after a few long pumps, it feels so much better. He picks up speed and rolls his hips against Gabe’s, grinding back and forth and all around, even in circles. He slides the man’s cock in and out of himself. The rookie finds himself bouncing up and down, his thighs squeezing his partner’s each time.  


Gabe then suddenly sits up, his arms embracing MacKinnon’s torso. He holds the boy against him, thrusting into him hard and deep. Nate is the only one making sounds, small pleasured grunts that most of the time trickle into moans. It doesn’t take long until the rookie is yelling so loudly that Gabe has to place his hand over his mouth. He’s shakily laughing into his collarbone. “You gotta be a little quieter than that, MacKinnon.”  


MacKinnon responds with a rough grinding session, the edges of his pelvis bucking into Gabe’s chiseled abs. Gabe, all the while, doesn’t stop thrusting. Nathan’s world becomes nothing but heat and stars, stars spinning in his eyes and all around his head. The whole time he’s grinding, his cock is massaging itself against his stomach, providing a sensation of bliss. Gabriel feels his stomach contract with a jolt as he comes close to reaching his moment of climax. He pulls Nate close to him, his lips knocking into his ear.  


“I want to look you in the eye when I come inside you,” He heaves, falling almost immediately onto his back. He threads his fingers with the boy’s and soon, Nathan has him pinned down.  


Gabe’s hipbones continue to knock against Nate’s ass until he feels the overwhelming sensation of an oncoming orgasm. But instead of slowing down, he picks up speed. He’s pushing into him faster and faster until finally, with one great buck of his pelvis, his gut lurches and the contents of his cock spill out into the condom inside of Nathan. At the very same time, the rookie reaches his own peak, his come striping Gabe’s stomach with lines of sticky, white liquid. They’re foreheads rest against each other, both breathing hot air into each others’ faces, both with eyes half-closed. They’re fingers are still hooked together.  


Gabe releases and slides a hand between MacKinnon’s stomach and his, wiping up the boy’s come. “You made a mess, rookie,” He teased, his tongue lapping everything up.  


Nathan laughs weakly. Gabe’s about to pull out when he shakes his head. “Not yet,” He slowly sits up and presses his ass down hard against the man’s lap, wiggling his lower half a little to get one more feel of his cock. Eyelashes fluttering, he rises, using Gabe’s stomach once more for help. “Let me help you clean up, captain,” He croons, peeling the condom off of his partner’s cock. Nate then trails two of his fingers up the length of the stripper’s dick, popping them into his mouth to suck off the leftovers.  


The younger of the two is about to roll off the bed and get dressed when Gabe’s hand snatches his wrist, yanking him back beside him. “Don’t leave yet. I’m a cuddler,” He whines, forming his face into the same puppy dog frown Nate saw earlier. Nate rolls his eyes before sighing. “Fine,” He agrees before curling down beside Gabe.  


Landeskog rolls over, molding his body to fit perfectly against MacKinnon’s. He slips his arms comfortably around his lower abdomen, hugging him further into him. Gabe buries his face into the crook of Nathan’s neck, breathing in the musk of his sweat and lust. The boy’s skin smells so intoxicating to Gabe that he drifts to sleep right then and there. And when he wakes up, he’s surprised to find the rookie is still there, wrapped in his embrace.


End file.
